The Inside of a Library
by 13.shimer.13
Summary: Veronica shows Weevil the inside of a library, he shows her his secret reading place.


_The Inside of a Library_

So this is set during Season 3 episode 19 (Weevils Wobble But They Don't Go Down). I obviously don't own the characters or setting, nor do I own the opening line "Walk me to work; I'll show you what the inside of a library looks like.". Enjoy.

"Walk me to work; I'll show you what the inside of a library looks like." Veronica smirked.

"Oh, I've _been _to the library before," Weevil said. Veronica gasped sarcastically, her hand covering her heart.

"You _have_?" He feigned a hurt look.

"Of course. Had to learn my big words from somewhere, right?"

"Big words? Hmm." she gave him a once over in her periphery vision. "I thought they were average-sized." Weevil snorted.

"Everything about me is big, V." he waggled his eyebrows at her. He liked this little game they had.

"Interesting." Veronica drawled. "My offer to be your prom date still stands, then."

"I might have to take you up on that." they were at the library. Veronica entered first, holding her hands up to show Weevil the library.

"This is where the magic happens!" five students looked up from their work, scowling. They laughed and walked to the help desk.

"I do come in here, you know." Weevil told her, elbowing her lightly. "For work. But uh, sometimes I read a bit, too." he scratched his head. "Don't tell anyone that." she smiled sincerely at him.

"I would never. What're you reading?" Weevil looked around to check if anyone was waiting for help: they weren't.

"Come on, I'll show you." they walked to a cluster of bookshelves which were almost empty. A new shipment of books were expected, and space had been made for them. The bookshelves were devoid of students, too. One shelf in the corner, which Weevil gestured towards, had a pile of car magazines on it. They both laughed.

"Ya big old nerd," Veronica said, pushing him softly. "You got me." Weevil caught her wrist lightly and held it, turning to face her and pushing her gently against the bookcase.

"Uhhh," Weevil mumbled, releasing her wrist and stepping backwards slightly, giving her room to leave. "Sorry, I just..." Veronica hesitated, then pulled him back to her, looking up into his brown eyes. His pupils were dilated, and his eyelashes appeared even longer this close to her.

He wasn't much taller than her, but he was so close that the height difference felt even smaller. Somehow, it was getting narrower. Was that supposed to happen? Was she getting taller, or—oh. His lips met hers, or hers had moved up to his, and now they were kissing.

His lips tasted faintly of chocolate and were extremely soft. She tried to pull him even closer to her, hopping onto the empty bookshelf and bending her neck and back so she didn't get hit. Her legs wrapped around him, and she opened her mouth slightly. Moaning into him. She was a sucker for chocolate.

From her new position, he was able to put his arms on her back, so he did. He rubbed little circles softly into her back, his tongue leaving his own mouth and entering hers slowly, softly. He didn't want to spook her away. He needn't have worried—she was moving quick and hard against him, breathing heavily. But he kept thinking she would pull away, realise what was happening, and run. Or turn away from him. Or never ask him for a favour again.

He wouldn't stop her, though he'd been dreaming about this, or something like it for a long time now. He massaged her tongue lightly with his, hearing her groan and smiling. He needed this, needed her. But if she left, he wouldn't stop her. This would be enough, he told himself, as he kissed her a little harder, with a little more urgency. She yanked him even closer with her legs, wrapping them more securely around him. He was flushed, and flush with the bookshelf.

She pulled away suddenly, and he sighed. There it was. She was waking up and beginning to wonder what she was doing with _him_. She hopped down from the bookshelf and hugged him, laying her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her again, started rubbing little circles into her back once more.

"You should leave," she told him. Her voice was small and sad. He didn't let her go, she didn't let him go. Until she did, he wouldn't move. He had to keep her, for just a little longer. "I have to go to work," Veronica frowned into his shoulder. Work. Ugh.

"Come on, Eli, let go." He did, with a sigh. He crossed his arms.

"Okay, you go to work, and I'll go back home. Let me know when you've tracked them down, right V?" she grinned.

"I'll do you one better and pay you a house visit with _all_ the information." he leant down and kissed her again. All of a sudden, things were looking a lot better.


End file.
